monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Hellhound
Encyclopedia Entry: A hound monster that has dark skin and fur, and burning red eyes. They're fierce hounds that have a durable, powerful body that's always burning uncontrollably with seething desire, and they have a severely ferocious disposition like hellfire. With their excellent sense of smell, they acutely sense the odor of the human men who will end up as their prey, and attack and rape them as soon as they find them without any regard for consent. Unlike other wolf monsters, they are regarded as being absolutely untamable by humans. As far they are concerned, a human man is a weak, fragile being that they should force into submission as their own male. For example, even if a man stronger than them were to appear, the only thing on their mind would be how to break the male before them into submission and make him their own. They would never even consider obeying a male. After capturing a man they're into, they keep him within reach so they can violate him whenever the urge arises. If they feel like having sex, they'll pin a man down right then and there and have sex with him, and if they feel like getting pregnant, they'll violate him so much his semen will be milked dry. The sex is extremely rough and wild, but they don't cause pain and agony for men through it. The only thing induced is pleasure so wild it causes a man to submit to them, unconditionally from the bottom of his heart along with the ejaculation. In this way, they lash out violently at men with their lust, but they never treat men carelessly. They also recognize that humans are frail beings, and they treat them with care as "their one and only male," something more valuable to them than anything else. If an enemy tries to harm their male, they'll leap to his defense and attack the enemy with full hostility and ferocity, unlike how they treat their male. Even if the enemy isn't killed, they will surely witness the sight of hell. No matter what, they just won't become a "pet dog," but they do recognize the men they capture as their husbands and shower them with love just as any other monster would. But the more their love deepens, the more their lust blazes, heating up their desire to have sex with their husband and get pregnant. It's expressed as increased ferocity, and they'll end up spending even more time riding on top of their husband. Despite them having this sort of nature, there are many men who are fixated on taming them, believing "a dog should always be tamable." There's no end to the number of men who approach them to try to train and discipline them only to end up conversely yielding into submission themselves. However, it's not like they have a lot of pride or anything, so even in the case when they're assaulted by a man, they don't get angry or refuse. On the contrary, they would likely gleefully accept it and enjoy being violated as a female in bestial intercourse. However, it never means they've been "broken." When the man is basking in glory thinking he has successfully forced one of them into submission, the next moment she'll counterattack and violate him in return, as if to say, "It wasn't nearly enough." It is purported that originally these monsters were created as guard dogs by a certain god of the underworld, but it was impossible even for the gods to tame them. If there were a man who could make them submit, that person's ability as a trainer would surpass even that of a god. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time it's the fierce dog of hell, “Hellhound”-san. Their body and fur are both black. Anyhow, they're as ferocious as they look and they'll attack men as soon as they spot them! They never become tame around humans, which is rare among the wolf family of monsters. |-|JP= 今回は地獄の猛犬こと「ヘルハウンド」さん。 毛並もボディもブラックで、見た目の通りとにかく凶暴で男を見かけりゃ襲っちゃう！ そんな彼女達はウルフ属の魔物には珍しく、決して人には懐かないんだとかなんとか。 Trivia *This monster girl is based on the concept of hellhound, ominous or hellish supernatural dogs which appear in mythologies around the world. Encyclopedia Pages= Hellhound.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Hellhound.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE artwork= ... |-|Fan Art= Hellhound 8cost.jpg|Artwork by 8COST Hellhound_by_Pando2.jpg|By pando2 on Pixiv 1420084821935.png|Lines by Loen, Colors by Hound Hellhound undies2.png singingwaifu.png 1bcb95f493c2e2028bbfd80a8eeb4aef.png Hellhound cloth.jpg|Artwork by GA Man bully.png hellhound23.png 1429349091236.jpg 1435627685777.png hellhound_pants_on_200dpi.jpg|Art by Neryumo 010.1.jpg|Art by Ririkou-adopts 1429936225537.jpg Hell Hath No Fury.png|Artwork By .less 1449054754974.png 1449023233089.png|Art by Monorus 0001.jpg NerdHound.png Happy Hellhound.jpg|Artwork by Luth 54p.jpg|Art by 萬☆太☆郎 54692343_p0.png|Art by 萬☆太☆郎 [[http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=3784248] 5.png 1453178957980.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Demon Realm Category:Wolf Family Category:Beastman Type